


Demonstrative

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Poetry, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not judge him for lack of emotion. He has it in spades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonstrative

Art by Elfqueen55

I am a creature that tends to hide behind emotion.

It is not in our nature to be openly affectionate.

Nevertheless, it does not mean that we are cold and unfeeling. 

That is far from the truth, for we can be very passionate.

In our safe haven, I am quite expressive, unrestrained.

Unleashed, I can be very, very demonstrative.

 

 

 

 


End file.
